Assurances and Admissions
by MadelineSnape Esq
Summary: Strickland assured her that he was safe, the security service no longer wanted him dead. Yet Sandra is still left with a few lingering fears. That's how she came to be knocking on his door that night. Take place after the 9th season episode Part of a Whole. Sandra/Strickland. Rated T just to be safe.


_Disclaimer- I own nothing I wish I did but I just get to play with the characters_

 **Assurances and Admissions**

Sandra Pullman stood in front of Robert Strickland's house ringing the bell. A part of her wondered what she was doing there and yet deep down she knew exactly the reason. There was no way she would manage to sleep that night until she knew he truly was safe. She had barely slept at all the night before, he had disappeared once he had Fisk's phone and she had no idea where he was or if he was alright. Then that morning he had shown up for work as normal and informed her it was all over, but she needed to know for sure. She was about to ring the bell again when the door opened revealing the man in question holding a bottle of beer.

"Sandra?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" she replied trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Now that she was standing in front of him she suddenly felt nervous.

"No not at all please come in" he said with a smile as he stepped back allowing her to enter. She had never been in her boss' house before and it felt strange being there now.

"Can I get you a drink, I believe I have a bottle of white wine?" he offered directing her into the kitchen.

"I don't want to inconvenience you" she objected lightly.

"It's no trouble" he assured her, already pulling the bottle out of the fridge.

"Then yes please" she agreed eagerly returning his smile. She watched silently as he opened the bottle and poured her a generous amount. He had yet to ask why she was there and she wondered how long they would go before she could explain her slightly impulsive visit.

"Shall we sit down?" he asked motioning to the sofa and she nodded following him.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked when they were seated comfortably on the sofa.

"I-I wanted to make sure you were truly out of danger" she admitted before taking a large drink of wine hoping to calm her nerves.

"Afraid I was lying to you?" he asked with a laugh.

"I work with three men who lie to me all the time you can understand why I might not believe you" she replied with a smirk.

"Are you actually admitting that those three can be less than honest" he teased.

"No and if you tell anyone I said that I will deny it" she warned him playfully.

"Don't worry it will be our secret" he laughed.

"Thank you, but don't think I failed notice you didn't answer my question" she reminded him.

"True sorry, it was not my intention to distract you I assure you. Yes, I promise I am perfectly safe now. Fisher will be on the war path as soon as he is out of the hospital and we have Carl Dillon, there is no longer any reason for anyone to be interested in us. Plus it is now in everyone's best interest to let it go." He assured her and with those words she was finally able to believe him. It was unlikely he would be home drinking a beer if someone was still after him.

"That's good I'm glad to hear it" she told him with a sigh and she could feel the tightness in her chest begin to relax.

"Do you finally believe me now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do, you have convinced me" she laughed lightly.

"Glad to hear it" he added taking a drink of his beer relaxing on his side of the sofa.

"Have your friends disappeared back into the shadows?" She had meant it as a joke but as she said it she discovered she truly wanted to know.

"Yes they took off scattering quickly once they knew it was safe."

"What they didn't even want to go out with you for a drink, catch up?" she asked slightly surprised.

"No, though I'm not sure they could tell me much about their lives right now" he tried to joke but they both know how true the statement was.

"Probably not good drinking buddies then" she commented.

"No and in all honesty I don't feel like catching up with them, the less they know about me the better for all of us."

"I can't argue with that" she told him taking another drink. The sooner those people where gone the safer everyone would be.

"So have I assuaged all your fears?" he inquired breaking the moment of silent.

"Yes I will be able to sleep tonight knowing you're safe" she replied before she realized what she was saying. The moment the words were out she dropped her eyes finding her wine very interesting.

"Well that's good" she heard him reply but there was no way she could look up at him.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" he asked pushing her lightly.

"Ah... yeah a little... once you got the phone from Fisk you disappeared and we weren't sure where you went." She tried to explain looking anywhere but at him. She feared that if their eyes met he would be able to read her like a book.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you" he apologized.

"No it's alright, I just wasn't sure if someone was still after you" she replied unsure what else she should say. She began to look around trying to plot an escape plan but nothing came to her mind.

"Thank you for being worried" he said softly.

"Oh…um..." she was taken by surprise and she didn't know how to respond.

"Sandra will you look at me?" he asked gently. With this request she had no choice but to raise her eyes to meet his, yet the moment she did she blushed. She only managed to hold eye contact with him for a few seconds before she had to look away once more.

"I don't know if I can" she whispered.

"Why not?"

"I think you know."

"Because you care?" he inquired and she nodded. "What's wrong with caring about someone?" he questioned.

"I'm afraid I care too much, more than I should" she admitted to him.

"Says who?" he asked and her eyes suddenly shot up to look at him.

"Maybe I should leave" she replied yet she made no move to get up.

"I think you should stay" he countered.

"Okay" she agreed softly looking at him trying to read his emotions and intentions. She knew it was a mistake, if she stayed she would admit her feelings to him.

"Thank you for caring" he said breaking the silence once more.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Also thank you for everything your team did I owe you my life I think."

"Glad to help" her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper and she finished her wine trying to regain her voice.

"Another glass?" he offered.

"Yes please" she agreed eagerly handing him her glass. She knew she should leave before something happened but she was only ever going to stay, she couldn't leave. Instead she stood up and followed him into the kitchen. Standing felt better as if she was more in control of her emotions and the situation.

"Have you really known Fisher for thirty years?" she asked him genuinely curious.

"Yes I have" he replied handing her a refilled glass.

"Was he just as stuck up and arrogant then as he is now?" she inquired further.

"Yes basically, though today he takes pride in and is arrogant because of the secrets he gets to keep. Back then it was all about the secrets he got to share." He told her with a hollow laugh.

"I can see that, it's a wonder he got picked by the security service to break into Bisley's house" she observed drinking her wine. The wine was calming her making it easier to keep talking to him about something other than how she felt at that moment.

"His pride in keeping secrets started then" he explained.

"I'm confused though didn't you tell Brian you got kicked out of Sandhurst, but if that's where you met Fisher?"

"I did get kicked out, six months later" he replied.

"For hitting the wrong man I believe?" she questioned. Brian wasn't the only one who remembered pieces of information, she was simply more selective in what she chose to remember.

"You could say I hit the right man" he replied carefully.

"You did it on purpose? Why?" she demanded shocked at the idea.

"After that burglary I knew what was going to happen, I didn't want to be a spy, not for the army and not for the government. And that is what would have happened if I stayed." He explained much to her continued surprise.

"Wasn't there an easier way out that didn't involve assault? Seems a bit extreme."

"No, I was 'in' for all intensive purposed and it is much harder to get out. When Bisley was murdered I knew I didn't want to be a part of this. I punched the officer in charge when he reprimanded me one day and that was it, goodbye Sandhurst hello Hendon." He told her with a grin.

"I am sure Fisher and the rest of your mates were very confused."

"Yes especially Sarah" he scoffed.

"Sarah? Sarah Maitland your friend's wife, the one who tried to have you killed you these last few day?" It was her turn to be confused.

"Yes we had an affair behind Chris' back he never knew. She was very confused, I think she thought we might end up together. I didn't keep in touch." He admitted to her flatly holding no emotion for his former lover.

He clearly didn't mind sharing the particulars of his personal life which surprised Sandra. She was generally a well-guarded person, she only shared bits and pieces of her life with people. Even Gerry and Brian didn't know everything. Yet standing in Robert Strickland's kitchen she suddenly wished she had shared more of herself with him.

"So let me get this straight you slept with her and just now she tried to have you killed? Talk about a woman scored" she exclaimed trying to work out this new glimpse into his life.

"Yes but it never would have worked we were ill suit. Had I known MI5 was interested in her I never would have slept with her in the first place" he confessed.

"So you really wanted nothing to do with that life?" she asked. Most people would jump at the chance to be James Bond.

"No I didn't want to be breaking into homes stealing information. To me that's criminal and I would rather catch criminals not be one. The Met has suited me far more, I think you would agree." He told her coming to stand closer to her.

"I'm glad you punched that man" she replied her voice soft and full of unexpressed feeling.

"Me too" he took her glass and set it on the counter. He was now standing so close she could feel his breath.

"I was afraid" she admitted to him.

"I'm safe now" he brushed his thumbs over her cheek caressing the skin and she closed her eyes leaning into his touch.

"I'm glad" she whispered.

"Sandra you should leave" he said still touching her face. His words contradicted his actions and she opened her eyes confused.

"What?"

"If you don't want this" he said running his thumbs over her lips. "You should leave."

"I think I should stay" she replied her voice laced with desire.

Upon her response he wasted no time pulling her to him quickly catching her lips with his. She eagerly kissed him back as her arms encircled his neck and her fingers began playing with his hair. They didn't even stop kissing when he accidentally backed her up against the kitchen counter. Instead he lifted her onto the counter pulling her even closer, never once did they break a part. She wrapped her legs around him increasing their physical contact even further. There was no going back now and she committed wholeheartedly to her decision.

"Maybe we should go upstairs" he suggested when he could find no convenient way to have sex with her on the kitchen counter.

"Yes Please" she practically begged him and it came out as a moan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I must admit when I came here tonight this was not what I had planned" Sandra told Strickland a while later. Her naked body still entwined with his and her head rested on his chest.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up at all but I can tell you I was pleasantly surprised." He told her with a slight laugh before kissing her shoulder.

"Me too" she sighed happily closing her eyes perfectly content in his embrace.

"Sandra?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Was this a onetime thing?" he asked and she could hear the nervousness in his voice. The only question was which answer was he afraid of. She wished she could read his mind but she had no choice but to be honest.

"I am hoping it won't be" she replied looking up at him half in hope and half in fear.

"Good I was hoping the same thing" he admitted letting out a breath and before she could respond he kissed her again.

"Will you stay?" he asked once he released her lips.

"Yes" she answered him happy to remain exactly where she was and she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly.

"For what?" she asked completely confused.

"I didn't mean to worry or scare you, it was never my intention."

"I know you didn't" she answered him, she needed him to know that she didn't blame him.

"I promise you this is all over" he tried to reassure her further.

"You better make sure Steven Fisher knows he isn't allowed to get you killed because if he does I'm coming after him and I don't miss." She told him letting the venom lace her words.

"Don't worry I will make sure he knows" he replied with a laugh.

"Good, I understand he's your friend but I don't like that man very much" she admitted. Fisher had never made a good impression, from the moment she met him and he began threatening the people she care about.

"I don't know if we are really friends anymore and I'm not eager to renew whatever friendship we might have or to spend more time with him. Plus he is going to be busy once he gets out of the hospital." He reminded her and she was glad he didn't intend to rekindle their friendship the less that man was in their lives the better.

"What will he do about Chris and Sarah since they were the ones behind all this?" she asked hesitantly slightly unsure if she really wanted to know.

"I'm not sure but between you and me if they can't run far enough away things might become rather unpleasant for them." He answered carefully and she was unsettled by his response.

"He wouldn't…he wouldn't have them killed would he?" she pushed almost afraid of the answer.

"He could, the intelligence service was prepared to have six people killed, two is far less work." He informed her causing an involuntary shiver to ripple through her and she suddenly felt cold.

"Thank you for reminding me they wanted you dead" she sighed feeling uneasy once more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring all of that backup" he apologized pulling the duvet over them. "You don't need to worry I promise you. I never wanted to be a part of that world and I'm not getting pulled in now." He vowed and it made her feel a little better.

"I wanted them arrested" she grumbled petulantly.

"I know you did, I did too but it was never going to happen. We got Dillon let the security service fight amongst themselves as long as they leave us out of it." He advised and she knew we was right, it was the only way they could all remain safe. She might not like Fisher but that didn't mean she wanted him killed either.

"I wish there was a way I could forget all of this, it seems almost too strange to be possible."

"I am happy to help you try. Will you let me take you out to dinner on Saturday, if you're not busy?" he offered.

"I would love to" she agreed with a smile.

"This isn't going to be a problem at work is it?" he asked her concerned once more.

"A bit late to be asking that question don't you think?" she countered with a laugh. "Don't worry I will still gladly argue with you especially when you're wrong" she teased.

"Oh I know you will have no trouble with that" he responded laughing as well. "No I meant with your team?" He clarified still sounding nervous.

"No don't worry they'll be fine" she assured him.

"Really even Gerry?" he questioned doubting her.

"Gerry learned long ago not to try and tell me what I can and can't do" she told him firmly.

"I'm sure he did" he said chuckling once more. "It is a very good lesson to learn I remember learning that one the hard way."

"So did he" she added with a grin.

"Sandra?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be able to sleep tonight?" he asked pulling her even closer.

"Right here in your arms I think I will sleep just fine" she replied happily closing her eyes.

 **The End**

Author's Note- I wrote this a while ago and I thought it was about time I give it a new place to live other than my hard drive. I have a tendency to write a story and when I finish it I move on to another story and never posting it and I have built up a few stories on my computer. I was told I should share them with the world so I am trying to do just that. Sorry for any typos that got by me though at least you know I'm human. Let me know what you think, hopefully you thought it was at fun little story.


End file.
